Chiaki Enno
Main= Chiaki Enno is one of the main characters in Kishin Douji Zenki. She is a human girl with dark violet hair, dark blue eyes, a priest robe and a guardian bracelet. Zenki, Lulupapa, Goki and Vasara are her guardian spirits. Chiaki is a Miko (Shinto Priestess) in training, who preserves the Enno legacy. She is very hot tempered, yet she can also be kind as she deeply cares about her family, friends and guardian spirits and would do anything to protect them. This also makes her very courageous, as she gets hold of herself and overcomes her fears even in the most desperate situations. Chiaki is a 55th generation descendant of Ozunu Enno. She is also related to Saki and Jukai, who are her grandmother and her grandmother's brother. More content will be added soon... Anime/Manga Chiaki first appears as an ordinary shrine maiden, who lives in the Enno Shrine with her grandmother Saki. When two greedy men break the seal on a Seed of Evil, they become transformed into a two-headed monster and attack Chiaki and her grandmother, and Saki tells Chiaki to used the guardian bracelet. As Chiaki uses the bracelet to protect herself and her grandmother, she unseals Zenki, who then proceeds to fight the monster. Notes * In some translations, she is called Cherry Nai. It has to be assumed that someone went and translated her name, although it's common knowledge that people's names must not be translated, yet such grave mistakes can be seen in many other anime and manga series... ** Just keep in mind that her actual name is Chiaki Enno (or '''Enno Chiaki' in the Japanese naming order). |-|Ingame= In the games Chiaki appears in all of the Kishin Douji Zenki games, as Zenki needs her to transform from his Chibi form into his true form, the Guardian Spirit form. In most of these games, the player takes control of either Zenki, Chiaki, or even both of them. Battle Raiden In the first SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki - Battle Raiden, Chiaki is a minor character that only appears in a few cutscenes. In the main game, she shows up in the beginning and then never appears again. She often talks to Zenki, but can't be seen anywhere on screen. One may wonder if Chiaki is hiding somewhere or the developers just decided to let her out of this, so that the game wouldn't turn into some kind of escort mission, as throughout the whole game, the player is playing as Zenki. Den Ei Rei Bu In the second SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 2 - Den Ei Rei Bu, Chiaki is a major character. In the actual jump-and-run passages, the player mainly plays as Chiaki, while they only take control of Zenki in the boss and anime sequence battles. Chiaki appears in most of the cutscenes. In the anime sequence battles, she acts as a supporting character to Zenki, enabling him to use his "Double Diamond Horn Strike" ("Aigirougi"), by helping him out with her "Khan"-fire spell. Tenchi Meidou In the third SNES game, Kishin Douji Zenki 3 - Tenchi Meidou, Chiaki is a major character. While in the overworld (board game mode), the player controls her and uses her spells to interact with the surrounding area. Though she doesn't appear in battle mode, where the player plays als Zenki, Goki or other allied characters instead. Chiaki also appears in some of the game's cutscenes. Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear) In the Sega Game Gear game, the player can chose to either play as Zenki or Chiaki. This affects which paths the player can use to progress through the game's individual levels. After Zenki's boss battle against Hiki the Black Tortoise, the player is forced to play a section as Chiaki as Zenki has died and is now sealed in some kind of crystal ball. Unlike in the manga where Goki activly assists Chiaki in reviving Zenki, Goki isn't a playable character or AI controlled helper in this game and will just idle in the place. It is unknown why the developer chose to make this section like this as it makes Goki act very out of character. ''(more about this can be read in Goki's "Kishin Douji Zenki (Game Gear)" section) |-|Gallery (Anime/Manga)= Anime alone Karuma seed chiaki anime.png|Someone carelessly holding a Karuma Seed, obviously worrying Chiaki (Episode 10) Chiaki anime.png|Chiaki listening to her grandmother Saki (Episode 22) Chiaki anime 2.png|Chiaki (Episode 22) with Zenki Chiaki chibi zenki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 2) Chiaki chibi zenki anime 3.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 2) Chibi zenki chiaki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting a Karuma Beast (Episode 10) Chibi zenki chiaki anime 2.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 13) Chiaki chibi zenki anime.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki fighting (Episode 25) Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki and Chiaki fighting Karuma in her tree form (Episode 25) with grandmother Saki Saki chiaki anime.png|Grandmother Saki stopping Chiaki from going after Zenki (Episode 22) Saki chiaki anime 2.png|Saki and Chiaki being outside the Enno Shrine (Episode 22) with Lulupapa Chiaki Lulupapa anime 3.png|A serious Chiaki with Lulupapa sitting on her shoulder (Episode 27) Chiaki Lulupapa Kazue anime.png|Lulupapa sitting on Chiaki's shoulder with Miss Kazue in the background (Episode 29) Chiaki Lulupapa anime.png|Chiaki and Lulupapa being curious about a recent event (Episode 30) Chiaki Lulupapa anime 2.png|Chiaki with Lulupapa at the end of Episode 30 Manga Volume 1 Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki as a little girl Chiaki saki manga.png|Chiaki with her grandmother Saki Chiaki manga 2.png|Chiaki wearing her robes and tying her belt GS Zenki manga.png|Guardian Spirit Zenki talks to the two headed Karuma Beast while a puzzled Chiaki can be seen in the background Volume 5 Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Guardian Zenki as they appear in the manga Pentagram Zenki Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki asks Pentagram Zenki, if her friends (who were turned into pictures by a Karuma Beast) will return to normal. Zenki tells her that they will be fine. Volume 10 Zenki manga cover 10.png|Chiaki as she appears in the coverart of Volume 10. Volume 12 Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Jupiter Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! Battle Armor Chiaki manga.png|Chiaki gains a magical battle armor. Ozunu has finally accepted her as his successor. Vasara manga 3.png|Vasara saving Chiaki from a Karuma Beast |-|Gallery (Ingame)= Games Batoru Raiden (Battle Raiden) Chiaki.png|Chiaki as she appears ingame Zenki battle raiden 00015.png|Zenki sleeping in Chiaki's bed Zenki battle raiden 00030.png|Chiaki dragging Zenki along with her Chiaki sprite Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite from the beginning of the game. Chiaki mugshots Battle Raiden.png|Chiaki's facial expressions Zenki battle raiden game over.png|Chiaki's dead spirit berating Chibi Zenki on his failure, if the player loses a life. Den Ei Rei Bu Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the jump-and-run sections Den ei rei bu game over.png|Chiaki and Guardian Spirit Zenki in the Game Over screen Zenki 2 00011.png|Hiruda talking to Chiaki Zenki 2 00023.png|Karuma talking to Chiaki Chiaki anime sequence intro Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki as she appears in the intro of the anime sequence battles Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Chiaki aiding Zenki in the anime sequence battles... Chiaki Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|...with her "Khan" fire spell Chiaki blink Den Ei Rei Bu.gif|Chiaki as she appears in the menu screens Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene 4.png|Miki Souma, Kuribayashi, Saki, Chiaki and Jukai appearing in a cutscene Gagara defeated cutscene den ei rei bu 3.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's cutscenes Tenchi Meidou Mugshots and small Sprites Chiaki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki's mugshot Chiaki sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki on the overworld Chiaki with Chibi Zenki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki cheering, because she has successfully unsealed Chibi Zenki Chibi Zenki with Chiaki sprites Tenchi Meidou.png|Chibi Zenki and Chiaki on the overworld Cutscenes Chiaki Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears the game's cutscenes Chiaki victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Chiaki as she appears in the game's victory cutscene Vajura Fight Chiaki vajura fight.png|Chiaki's ingame sprite Category:Humans Category:Good